


520

by puton



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Seungmin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puton/pseuds/puton
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 4





	520

黄铉辰洗漱完后躺在床上玩着手机  
突然察觉到有亮光透进来  
一抬眼就对上金昇玟的眼睛  
黄铉辰惊得坐起来  
“呀 金昇玟你干嘛”

那狗狗嘿嘿的笑着  
“ 很隐秘嘛 ”

黄铉辰无奈的抓抓头发  
不知道拿金昇玟怎么办才好

突然想起一件事情  
便拍拍床垫叫他坐下

“昇玟呐今天几月几号”

金昇玟坐在床上晃着脚  
“5月20 怎么了”

黄铉辰又问  
“你知道520什么节日嘛”

金昇玟摇摇头  
“不知道”

“中文里面我爱你怎么说”

金昇玟慢慢的读出练习过好几遍的发音  
“wo ai ni”

“中文里面520和我爱你的发音一样 所以520也是一个特别的节日”  
“我们要不要过这个节日”  
黄铉辰补充道

“中国的节日 我们过干嘛”

“我们不是也有很多中国粉丝嘛 这个节日为了我们stay我们也过一下吧”

“好啊 那你说怎么过 我们要不要现在去开个直播什么的”  
金昇玟转头想要收拾东西却被黄铉辰阻止

“你过来我跟你说”

金昇玟把身子倾向黄铉辰 耳朵靠近他  
黄铉辰转头 轻咬金昇玟的耳朵  
“我爱你 金昇玟”

金昇玟条件反射想要退后 却被黄铉辰锁在怀里  
轻咬金昇玟的耳朵 舔舐着耳根 顺着脖颈的线条  
在显眼的地方种下梦幻的果实

金昇玟吃痛的倒吸一口气  
他推开黄铉辰  
“你疯了 这么明显 种给谁看”

黄铉辰委屈的看着金昇玟  
“昇玟尼太香了 我没控制住就……   
反正没有行程没有关系的”

黄铉辰揽过金昇玟的腰 距离缩小到零  
“昇玟呐 我想做 可以吗”

现在说不可以有用嘛  
金昇玟没有说话  
黄铉辰只当他默许

既然这么隐秘当然要做点隐秘的事情

脱掉束缚着的上衣  
金昇玟头发被弄的一团糟

黄铉辰揉揉金昇玟蓬松的毛发  
扣着金昇玟的后脑勺  
贴上金昇玟柔软的唇瓣  
慢慢的探进舌头 舔舐着每一处

金昇玟轻轻仰头  
黄铉辰顺着弧度向下  
舔抵着喉结 锁骨  
轻咬肩膀  
在每一处可以接触到的范围内肆意的标记着

“黄铉辰 你是狗吗 又是舔又是咬的  
你设定不是羊驼嘛”

黄铉辰抬头看着金昇玟  
泛着酒红色的脸颊实在是醉人

“你知道嘛 羊驼遇到喜欢的人会朝他吐口水”  
“像这样”

黄铉辰把金昇玟放倒在床  
俯下身子  
含住金昇玟的嘴唇  
撬开牙关   
伸进舌头勾起金昇玟的舌头却又在缠绵之时躲开  
不知疲倦的推拉着  
用力的吮吸着 交换着津液  
来不及吐下的液体顺着嘴角漏出

黄铉辰坐起来  
跨坐在金昇玟身上

挤上润滑剂的手伸进内裤用力掰开臀瓣  
猝不及防的一口气插入两指

“唔....”  
金昇玟轻呼着

前些日子做过 说是前些日子 其实也就是昨天  
时隔不久再次进入  
小穴又潮又热 好像上次的余温都被锁着里面

手指在后穴做着扩张  
下半身却也没有闲着  
黄铉辰隔着内裤和金昇玟的硕大在相互摩擦着  
滚烫的触感漫及全身

金昇玟感觉全身血液向那里涌流  
肿胀了一圈又一圈

支支吾吾的说着不要

黄铉辰只顾着在后穴加速抽插着  
三指用力按压着内壁

退出搅动的手指  
全数扯开内裤

火热摩擦过的r棒  
湿漉漉的前端挂着细细银丝 

黄铉辰掰开金昇玟的大腿做M字状  
将自己的x器全部推入

滚烫的性器被湿透的甬道全部吸入  
褶皱被一点点撑开  
黄铉辰向后退一点   
肿胀的x器用力摩擦着内壁

金昇玟紧咬着牙嘴唇  
不敢发出声音  
只留下微弱的哼哼

黄铉辰压下身子与他接吻  
温柔的动作让金昇玟放松了紧咬的下唇

下身仍用力的耸动着  
许多来不及呼出的呻吟被堵在口中吞入腹中

“ 叫出来 ”

“ 不行 ”

黄铉辰知道金昇玟在担心什么  
隔壁房间就是灿哥  
金昇玟大概是不想给灿哥提供奇奇怪怪的灵感

看着金昇玟挂着汗滴憋红的脸   
黄铉辰笑得猖狂 也愈发用力的顶弄着  
“ 怎么 灿哥还管我们私事不成 不用担心 ”

金昇玟双脚挂在黄铉辰腰上  
牢牢的把黄铉辰捆在怀里  
大腿内侧的皮肤有意无意的蹭着腰间

黄铉辰无路可退只得奋力向前  
金昇玟被撞的找不到方向  
攀在黄铉辰肩上的手也滑落 顺手抓住悬挂着点床帘

金昇玟配合的挺着腰 含糊的叫着  
“嗯…… 啊 ……啊 轻点 你轻点”

没有支撑点被撞击得到处晃动的手臂  
摇晃着遮光的床帘 时不时掀起缝隙  
白炽灯的光通过缝隙照到这个隐秘的地方  
两具白皙的肉体交绘  
皮肤上的层层汗液在灯光下晶莹剔透

黄铉辰脸上的汗水沿着下巴一次又一次的滴到金昇玟脸上 一次又一次的低头去亲吻金昇玟发烫的脸颊舔干汗水

“我爱你 사랑해 ”  
黄铉辰说  
第一遍是中文的我爱你 第二遍是韩文的我爱你

通过微弱的光线下  
金昇玟看见黄铉辰的眼睛  
金昇玟没见过世界上最清澈的湖底  
但是这就足够了

金昇玟喘着气  
手指划过黄铉辰腹部漂亮的肌肉线条  
搂上后颈  
“ 我也爱你 ”

听完金昇玟的告白后  
黄铉辰却不动了  
静静的趴在金昇玟的胸口

后穴难耐的痒  
不耐烦的金昇玟推开趴在胸口的黄铉辰  
“你……你干嘛……”

黄铉辰没说话  
低头亲了亲金昇玟的额头和左胸口

“我在想这还有这 要有我 ”

被黄铉辰一脸深情盯着看的金昇玟害羞的别过头去

“……你这不是…废话嘛……”

黄铉辰突然用力的朝敏感点撞击  
“啊……”

“……还有这里”  
“…你…要清清楚楚记住我的形状”  
黄铉辰放肆地冲撞着那块柔软又敏感的领地

“嗯…啊……我…记得”

交合处被肏得一圈一圈的发红  
黏腻的水声 喘气声 注满整个空间  
金昇玟早就立起了肿胀的分身  
黄铉辰带着不明意味的笑 握住了滚烫的金昇玟

黄铉辰开始套弄着  
“昇玟……叫我……”

金昇玟死死扣着黄铉辰的肩膀  
细嫩的肩膀被拉出一道红一道紫的  
“啊…铉辰…哥哥…哥哥”

“呼……”  
黄铉辰呼出一口气 加快了手上的动作

“嗯啊…哥哥……”  
冲击着敏感点 卷起一阵又一阵的风暴 吹上高空又极速坠毁

金昇玟s了 白色星点般的黏液沾满黄铉辰的手中

黄铉辰舔了舔全部都是金昇玟味道的手指

下半身加速顶弄 湿热的后穴越绞越紧  
虽然黄铉辰还想在里面多待一会但是后穴越来越紧   
逼得他全数交代在里面

性潮还没完全褪去的金昇玟  
窝在黄铉辰的怀里   
在黄铉辰耳边吐出温热的气体  
他说  
“ 黄铉辰 我爱你 ”  
字正腔圆的中文

金昇玟没怎么学中文也很少在粉丝面前说过中文

用心记住的拼音和发音  
多少存在着自己的私心私欲

用心学的要讲给有心的人听


End file.
